


Money Talks

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Leon's never been one to throw things away unnecessarily, not even an old pair of blue jeans.Written for challenge 545 - "worn out" at ncis_drabble.





	Money Talks

"Baby, how many holes have you put in those jeans?" Jackie asked, watching as Leon tugged his 'yard jeans' on and finally concealed the tight white briefs that covered the muscled ass she'd ogled for the past few minutes. No woman in her right mind could say her husband wasn't quite the looker with that body of his, or a charmer.

Leon shrugged. The denim was still mostly holding together, although the knees had worn out after the first six months. So long as they remained intact, he'd keep wearing them. Besides, Jared's had the exact same amount of holes too. "It's hard work fixing that car."

"You mean our car, or that sixty-year-old rustbucket you bought at auction?"

"It's a '49 Pontiac. Jared's gonna love driving that thing once he's got his license," Leon said, slipping an arm around Jackie's waist and tugging her close. She gripped the hem of his jeans and pulled him flush against her, allowing Leon to kiss her and add, "you know you love it too. We made out in a Pontiac after the game, remember?"

"I remember. Just make sure you clean the grease off your hands before tonight."

"Yes ma'am," Leon purred, sliding his hand down her outer thigh. "Tonight's gonna be a _very_ happy birthday."


End file.
